1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to construction tools, and more specifically to an apparatus for providing a plumb line for laying a course of bricks.
2. Description of Related Art
Bricks, typically made from fired clay, are often utilized to provide a wall surface, both decorative and supporting for construction of buildings or to delineate and prevent entry onto property. Bricks are secured to one another via a cementitious material called mortar that provides both a sealing layer between bricks and also “glues” the bricks together. The art of laying bricks is called brickwork. Brickwork is carried out by a brick mason who applies mortar to bricks, cementing them together after laying them into a course that forms a level section of a wall. One course is “laid” on top of another to build the wall up to a desired height.
While bricks are of uniform thickness, the mortar that cements them in place may be applied both thickly and thinly, resulting in an uneven line of bricks in a course. Thus, it is typical to run a mason's line, strung between two points, which is straight and level to allow the bricklayer to position each brick at the exact correct height in its mortar to ensure that the course is level. As each course is added, slight variations can be compounded; thus, it is necessary that each course be laid out level via the mason's line. This leveling of the mason's line may be accomplished via placing a line level on the string (line) or by “shooting” a transit line and then adjusting the string to correspond to the transit line.
After each course of bricks has been laid, the mason's line is raised to the next position and made level to provide guidance to the bricklayer. In this fashion, a straight, and thus structurally stronger and more aesthetic wall is formed from bricks.
Various devices have been utilized to provide accurate laying of bricks. Many of these provide for level setting of bricks. However, for the most part, they are cumbersome and/or require a great deal of time to initially set in place and to reset as each course is to be laid.
One such device comprises a rigid member with side extensions, wherein the rigid member is placed on the course of bricks with the extensions passing over and resting on the bricks. However, since it rests on the bricks, this device interferes with clear access to the course of bricks and is thus inconvenient.
A similar device comprises a top platform that rests on a new, higher course of bricks with side extensions down both sides of the course. Unfortunately, this again interferes with clear access to the bricks and is thus inconvenient. Another very similar device in structure sits on top of the course of bricks and provides an aperture for application of mortar, but the device must then be removed prior to installation of the brick on top of the mortar. Yet a third similar device adds a handle for convenience, but still must be removed to place the bricks in position.
Another attempt at providing a level course includes a level on an attachment for securing to the bricklayer's hand. This is helpful in keeping bricks level, but does not provide alignment for an entire course of bricks.
Yet another device provides positioning of a mason's line around corner blocks, but does not provide any means of determining whether the corner blocks are level and thus, the line may not be level.
Still another device requires securing of corner hinge sections to the brick course and thus is not easily removable. This device provides an elongated arm that extends down into the hinge and thus can be rotated. Again, this device lacks any means of ensuring that the hinge sections are level.
One other device provides an L-shaped arm secured by plates to the brick course or a framework associated therewith. This device provides a plumb bob for establishing a vertical plane, but is overly complicated and does not provide a horizontal guide for the course of bricks.
Therefore, it is readily apparent that there is a need for a device that can be readily set up to provide a securing point for a mason's line by which bricks can be laid in a course.